


A Mind Like This

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - Historical, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: There's no place in this world for a woman like Jemma Simmons. Maybe she just needs someone who can appreciate her for who she is.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	A Mind Like This

**Author's Note:**

> AU August day 23 was historical AU

Jemma closed her eyes. It wasn’t fair. She shouldn’t be held back just because she was a woman. Her brain worked just as well as any man’s. Everyone knew it.

But no one cared. No matter how she begged or pleaded, they would not let her go to university.

No, they said, marriage is where you should turn your eye. Fine you a nice man to settle down and have children with.

They had never counted on her finding Fitz. The first time they met he had made a face and left the room, mumbling under his breath. She had stumbled upon him later, tinkering with some machinery. When she had suggested a change, he grumbled. Then he looked at what he was working on, looked up at her, looked down again and did what she said. Then something completely strange happened.

He looked up at her and smiled. It transformed him. He began talking excitedly to Jemma, asking her how she knew about such things. An overindulgent father and an overactive brain she told him. 

Fitz proposed a mere week later. You don’t let a mind like this go he told her. You keep it close.

So he did.


End file.
